Naruto Yaoi Ideas
by Iridian of the Shadows
Summary: These are all my Naruto Yaoi Ideas. These will someday be stories, provided you R&R. WARNING: THESE ALL INVOLVE SEX BETWEEN GUYS! NO LICKEY, NO READY!


These are some of my ideas. I would like some feedback please! P.S-- All of this is Naruto Yaoi. (As in boys fucking other boys.) If you don't like it, please don't read. I WARNED YOUUUUUU!!! ~

1. MadaIta- My Slave (Based on pic) Bondage, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, violence, near rape ONESHOT, incest

2. KisaIta- Prostitute Itachi, Kisame new guy in town, CHAPTERS, shouta, lemon, lime, yaoi, bondage, toys, threesome, rape

(In progress) 3. KisaIta/MadaIta- Itachi didn't kill clan, Shisui did, Itachi lives w/ Madara & is his sex slave, Madara leaves for work, Itachi goes to stay w/ Kisame, CHAPTERS, shouta, lemon, lime, yaoi, violence, bondage, toys, incest, KisaIta main pairing

4. ItaSasu- Sasuke finds Itachi near dead, helps, later Itachi fucks senseless, ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, incest

5. ItaSasu- Itachi creeps up on Sasuke during mission, takes him into forest & rapes, ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, violence, rape, bondage, incest

6. KisaItaMada- Itachi new in Akatsuki, Kisame & Madara 'Break him in,' ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, lime, lemon, bondage, near rape, toys, threesome, incest

7. KisaIta- After the Beach MY WAY (Based on fic-OkamiKamtachi), yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime ONESHOT

8. KisaIta- Itachi wounded with no chakra, CHAPTERS, defenseless, shouta, yaoi, lime, lemon

9. KisaIta- For xotakux2008x, in the bathtub, ONESHOT, voyeurism, yaoi, shouta, lime, lemon

10. KisaIta- Itachi gets mission to be prostitute to raise money, Kisame teaches, CHAPTERS, yaoi, shouta, lime, lemon, toys, threesome, foursome, moresome, bondage, air play, spanking, voyeurism, self-fucking

11. Itasasu- Those two words were how Sasuke knew his brother loved him, ONESHOT, incest, yaoi, shouta, lime, lemon, bondage, death

(Completed) 12. SasuIta- Sasuke captures his brother (after going to Oro) and has some fun with him, ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, ItaUKE, bondage, incest

13. SasuIta- Sasuke catches Itachi alone and fucks him, ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, ItaUKE, incest

14. ItaSasu- Itachi (20) goes back in time and fucks Sasuke (8), ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, incest

15. MadaItaSasu- Uchiha reunion, ONESHOT, shouta, yaoi, lemon, lime, threesome, ItaUKE, incest

16. MadaIta- Madara rapes Itachi in the bathroom at an airport, ONESHOT, rape, blood, yaoi, shouta, incest, lemon, lime, voyeurism

17. ItaKisa- based on pic (Respect da Little Peepul- morgan1yam) ONESHOT, shouta, lemon

19. KisaIta- Kisame just found out Itachi's gay, while traveling Kisame makes his move (Based on fic-Akatsuki-Addict27), ONESHOT, lemon, lime, shouta

20. KisaIta- In high school, Itachi has crush on Kisame, Kisame finds out and acts on it (based on pic- TannerUzumaki), ONESHOT, yaoi, lemon, lime, shouta (sorta), crossdressing

21. KisaIta- Itachi catches Kisame having a wet dream, ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, oral

(Completed) 22. KisaIta- Itachi works at a gay bar, TRILOGY, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, oral, public fucking

23. KisaIta- Itachi wakes up in Kisame's dream, ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime

24. KisaIta- Kisame decides he's tired of not letting Itachi know, ONESHOT, yaoi, lemon, lime, shouta

25. KisaIta- Itachi wakes up to see a dozen Kisame's around him, ONEHSOT, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, toys, minor bondage, moresome, minor torture

26. KisaIta- Itachi asks Kisame to hurt him, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, yaoi, shouta, hurt, blood, torture, sorta-rape

27. PeinIta- Itachi's tactics to get into the Akatsuki, CHAPTERS, lemon, lime, genjutsu-sex, fem!Ita, shouta

28. PeinIta- Itachi gives Pein his birthday present, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, yaoi, shouta, oral

29. PeinIta- Pein and Itachi do it while they can, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, bondage, shouta

30. PeinIta- Pink was always a color he associated with Itachi, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, fluff, sweet, shouta, yaoi

(In progress) 31. PeinIta-Pein rapes a young man; later on he meets him as a member in his organization, CHAPTERS, lemon, lime, rape, yaoi, shouta, PLOTYAY, fluff, remorse, bondage, toys

32. PeinIta- Pein goes back in time to say goodbye to Itachi, ONESHOT, lot of lemons, fluff, lime, yaoi, shouta, time warp thingy.

33. PeinIta- Pein ties Itachi up, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, yaoi, shouta, bondage, toys

34. ItaPein- Itachi gives himself a birthday present, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, Uke!Pein, bondage, sorta-rape, yaoi, shouta

35. PeinIta- After three years together Pein finds out that Itachi was raped, ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, rape, fluff, lemon, lime

36. KisaIta- Kisame spends too long without sex and snaps, ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, sorta-rape, oral, hints at MadaIta

37. PeinIta- Pein finds out Itachi is blind, ONESHOT, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, fluff, oral

38. PeinIta- Pein calls Itachi into his office once a week, things go farther each time, CHAPTERS, yaoi, shouta, lemon, lime, gradual, toys, bondage, PLOT!!!!

39. KisaIta- sex scene not written by other author (sex scene ONLY is mine, rest hers), ONESHOT, yaoi, lemon, lime, smoking

40. KisaIta- in high school, their first kiss becomes something more, ONESHOT, yaoi, lemon, lime, fluff

41. PeinIta- Pein is tired of not knowing Itachi, so he decides to find out, ONESHOT, fluff, love, lemon, lime, shouta

42. PeinIta- Pein is an intern at a hospital, gets drunk & meets Itachi, who's a whore, CHAPTERS, lemon, lime, yaoi, shouta, AU, drugs, Plot

43. PeinMadaKisaIta- Itachi goes to the farm, CHAPTERS, no plot, shouta, lemon, lime, twosome, threesome, foursome

44. KisaItaPein- Pein and Kisame get a chance to be with Itachi after they're dead, ends up being threesome, CHAPTERS, shouta, deadness, lemon, lime, threesome, voyeurism

45. PeinItaPein- Itachi gets ganged up and fucked by Pein and one other body in the basement, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, toys, threesome, voyeurism, shouta

46. MadaIta- Itachi and Madara are in college, Itachi lists all the ways he needs Madara and it goes to more, ONESHOT, lemon, lime, AU

47. PeinIta- Sequel to #26, Pein walks in on Kisame hurting Itachi, ONESHOT, sweet, comfort, lemon, lime, love, shouta


End file.
